


A Song and a Dance

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, It's For a Case, M/M, Stripper John, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock only went to the club for a case. He had no idea John Watson was moonlighting as a stripper to pay for school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song and a Dance

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by [anotherwellkeptsecret's amazing art](http://anotherwellkeptsecret.tumblr.com/post/144568785709/at-mrs-hudsons-school-of-dance-john-is-taking) (and posted with permission).

Sherlock looked up at the club, bass thumping even out here on the pavement. He sighed, not particularly looking forward to it, but knowing this was the best place to find his quarry. Fairly simple case, really, he just needed to get his hands on the man’s wallet to prove it.

Getting in was easy enough. He looked around as he stepped inside. The crowd was a bit rough, and almost exclusively male. Shirtless, strapping young men served drinks, and despite himself, Sherlock found himself standing in place, case momentarily forgotten.

Flashing lights drew his eyes to the stage. He watched as a sturdy blonde man strutted onto the stage, back to the audience. Before Sherlock could start to deduce, music started, the man cocked his hip, and then he began his routine.

There was something vaguely familiar about the moves, but even those thoughts were derailed when the man turned around and he recognized John Watson. Medical student, attending the same university, had come in for tutoring a few times, though he’d hardly needed it. Sherlock had barely ever said two words to him, but now he stood rooted to the floor as John’s hips swayed to the music, shirt coming off and landing somewhere behind him on the stage.

John knew how to work an audience, judging by the hoots and hollers and dollar bills being thrust his way. His stripping was more burlesque in style and, for the third time in as many minutes, Sherlock found his thoughts derailed. Mrs. Hudson. He’d learn to dance from his landlady, who gave private dance lessons on the side. But he’d never known about _these_ lessons.

Another strut and a few more sways of his hips, and John pulled off his trousers. Sherlock couldn’t help but stare at the….ample assets of Mr. Watson, seemingly barely contained by blue pants that set off his eyes.. He strutted across stage for just a few more moments before the song came to an end. He bowed with a smile and made his way off.

Sherlock stayed where he was, only to be jostled by another patron as he went by. He blinked a few times, trying to reign in his racing thoughts. Swallowing hard, he made his way over towards the stage door.

John came out a few moments later, pants back on, but still shirtless, save a collar. That did nothing to quell Sherlock’s interest. He smiled at a patron before looking around. Sherlock realized he was looking for someone to maybe give a lap dance to. He quickly stuck his hand in his pocket, more than a little interested in a private show, case be damned.

As he took another step towards John, the blonde man’s gaze fell on him. Now it was John that froze, professional smile quickly slipping from his face. He shook himself after a moment and grabbed Sherlock’s arm, pulling him into a quiet alcove. “What are you doing here?” He hissed.

Sherlock noted the bare hints of panic and worry at the corners of John’s eyes. Oh. He was worried about word getting out at uni. It potentially could cause problems if people knew that the future doctor was stripping. No wonder John often seemed tired; it wasn’t just the workload of school if he was spending several nights a week dancing.

“I have a case,” said Sherlock, with more calm then he felt. John’s hand was still on his arm, grip firm.

“A case?” John raised a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yes.” Sherlock looked back towards the club. “I need to get that gentleman’s wallet.”

Now John did let go to cross his arms.

“Not like that,” huffed Sherlock. “I know he’s the culprit in a series of muggings near the campus. He has items that will tie him back to at least two of them in his wallet. I only need to get it from him.”

“And I should believe you why?” asked John.

“Because it’s the only reason I’m here. I have no desire to ruin your reputation, John. You are quite good. Mrs. Hudson has taught you well.”

“How did you….?”

“She’s my landlady. And she likes to chatter. Now, may I collect this wallet?” Sherlock met John’s eyes.

John studied his face, then gave a quick nod. “I’ll bring him a drink, will that be enough distraction?”

Now it was Sherlock's turn to look momentarily confused. “You want to help me?”

John shrugged. “Might as well. Nobody likes a mugger. And I bet he’s a lousy tipper.”

A smile tugged at the corner of Sherlock’s lip. “After you, then.”

John plucked a drink from a nearby tray and walked to the man. Sherlock waited a couple heartbeats, then made his way over while John made small talk. He wondered at the flare of jealousy he felt when John smiled at the mark.

Perhaps that was the reason for the next thing. Sherlock hadn’t failed to pick a pocket since he was eight and Aunt Georgia had caught him stealing treats from her purse. This time though, something was off, and the man turned with his wallet still obviously in Sherlock’s hands.

His eyes went wide and he stood suddenly. “You thieving bastard,” he said, fist going back to punch him. It never came, though as John swept his legs and sent him crashing to the floor before he could even react. 

A bouncer appeared almost immediately. Just as quickly the wallet vanished into Sherlock’s coat. While Sherlock stepped away John explained that he’d tried to start a fight. Over the man’s protests he was quickly, forcibly, ejected.

Sherlock watched as John met his eyes, then vanished into the back. A few minutes later one of the men slipped a note into Sherlock’s hand. He looked down at and smiled.

Fifteen minutes later exactly, John stepped into the back alley, dressed now his regular clothes with a bag over his shoulder. It was unfortunate, what those jumpers covered.

“You get what you needed?” asked John.

“Yes. He’ll be arrested tomorrow.”

“Good.” John awkwardly adjusted his bag.

“It’s late. It would look suspicious going back to the dorms at this hour,” said Sherlock, stepping a little closer to him.

“Usually I claim I was studying somewhere,” said John, meeting his gaze. “You got a better idea?”

“I do. I can get us a cab, and then you can come back to my flat.”

John smiled. “And why would I do that?”

“Because it’s late and you have an exam in the morning. My bed is far more comfortable than that at the dorm. I can also use a flatmate and, if you chose to continue your lessons with Mrs. Hudson, she’ll simply be downstairs.”

“And what about you?” asked John, crossing the remaining distance between them. “Do you dance?” He licked his lips as he looked up at him.

“Quite well. But it’s been some time since I’ve had a decent partner.”

“Well. Let’s remedy that, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anotherwellkeptsecret for the art and for squeeing along as I wrote. Thank you beltainefaire for giving me a quick beta.
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
